Night Off
by smileandsleep
Summary: The HOMRA Trio take a night off to just relax. Vampire AU Drabble


The characters belong to GoRa and GoHands.

This is an Vampire AU of the HOMRA Trio.

I apologize if they seem way out of character, they're suppose to be drunk in a way.

Inspired by a text post going around tumblr lately.

* * *

They usually never found themselves drunk, but this night they had nothing better to do. After heavy doses of the strongest alcohol the bar contained, the three were laying on the wooden floor, smiling and giggling like their old teenage selves.

The bar was closed for the night, a decision the oldest made after figuring that he needed a break from catering to vampires and humans for a day. And his best friends joined him in this relaxation from the rest of the outside world.

Spread out on the wood, but close enough to one another, the three executives of HOMRA each had a bottle of Kusanagi's strongest whisky, brandy, tequila.

"Kusagii! Describe me~" The youngest, Tatara slurred. His voice was the loudest throughout the walls and he laughed the most out of the three.

In reply, Kusanagi looked towards his friend, placing a hand under his chin and touched it as if he was stroking a beard. "Hmm…you still have your brown hair. Looks shiny since the first day I ever saw you. What the hell is up with that? Is it grease? Do you walk around with greasy hair Tatara?"

"I do not have greasy hair! It's just natural shine! I wash my hair regularly for your information!" The man shouted, and in his drunken haze spilled his bottle. "Describe more!"

"Well, you're pretty short compared to Mikoto or I. We tower over you! And ah! Your eyes are brown on most days. Still that chocolate brown from when we were young. Really bright and just huge eyes. You can be like a doe sometimes with how big they can get! It's incredible." Kusanagi took a swig of his drink before getting back to Tatara. "But when you're tired or hungry, I notice, you get a red color. That regular red that most vamps get. Only yours is really light. Almost seductive. You lewd minx."

Tatara laughed at his words, turning over so that his back was touching the floor. His drunken amusement increased. He inhaled a breath, trying to control himself. But before he could get another word in, another spoke before him.

"You have a really bright smile, and sometimes it feels as if the sun is bearing down on us whenever you are around. It can kill. Be careful."

Mikoto took a chug of his drink, swallowing it without any problem. Besides him Kusanagi snickered out loud. Tatara only stared at him, before breaking out into the same smile the red head had described before.

"See you're doing it again. Shut it down before you kill Kusanagi and I, brat."

"But you two love my smile! Where would you be without it?"

"Not fearing for our lives." Kusanagi replied quickly.

Tatara shut his face, pouting at the two. "You guys are being jerks!"

"Fine describe me then you brat." Kusanagi said, sitting up as much as he could.

Tatara cleared his throat to speak but Mikoto beat him to it.

"You're a womanizer."

"What!?" Kusanagi all but jumped from his spot, looking at his long time friend. "I am not a womanizer! I respect all women! I just tell them how beautiful they are looking and to keep smiling! I've never taken any women to bed in 300 years!"

Mikoto smiled slightly at his friend, just looking at him but not commenting. It was then the laughter from Tatara that took the older man's attention away.

"Kusagii, you're so dramatic! Your face got all red!"

"Shut up, Tatara! Just describe me already!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Tatara waved off his friend and stared at him. "You have this blond like hair color, well you've always have this kind of color but now your hair has grown out a bit and it makes it look really great."

"How long is my hair anyway?"

"It's above your chin line but it's pretty long compared to our old teen days."

"I guess its good then. I don't want to walk around looking like a creep with too long of hair."

"You're tall," Mikoto cut in, staring at Kusanagi intently before continuing, "Too tall. You make a lot of people around you feel inferior with your height."

"Oh~! Do you feel inferior because of Kusagii's height, King?"

"Shut up. I'm just saying what I notice. Anyway, you have quite a strong build, something others don't expect. And your purple sunglasses just add to the fact that you're a vampire others would rather not mess with."

Kusanagi smiled at his King, taking a drink of his own drink. "Now it's your turn Mikoto."

"Huh? Why?"

"King! We described me and Kusagii already! Of course it's your turn!" Tatara proclaimed, pushing his arms out in excitement. "I'll start!"

"No, me." Kusanagi interrupted, "Mikoto, your hair has always been this weird ass auburn. But now a day's its red is terrifying. We hear stories of people fearing you just because they notice your hair first. Incredible. But you still have grown from when we were teens. You look just like an adult."

"No! He's a king! You look just like a king! But your eyes are what is most memorizing! They always stay this golden color no matter if you're angry or hungry or just out of it. Instead of turning red they just glow sometimes and it's amazing! And you act like such a lion! Always sleeping or eating but never any negative effects to it. I'm jealous, King!"

"Heh." Mikoto smiled again at his friends comments but made no reply.

The group came to silence, just continuing to drink and thinking to themselves.

"Kind of sucks though, to not be able to see ourselves anymore." Kusanagi said, a bit of emotion in his voice.

Tatara and Mikoto turned to look at him. The King spoke back at him, "Kind of late to be thinking that. We've been like this for too long now."

"But it's okay! At least we could do this for one another!" Tatara piped in, not enjoying the uncomfortable feelings going to his friends. "We may not be able to look at ourselves anymore but at least we have each other to remind us of how we are. That is what counts right? We became like this to make sure neither of us ever became lonely. We live for one another so it's okay if we sacrificed one thing"

It took a few seconds but his words clicked inside their heads and they grinned back at him.

"Ahh, no bad feelings we said for this night. What are we doing?" Kusanagi lifted up his bottle, holding it out as an example to his friends.

Mikoto followed him in his actions with Tatara quickly on his tail. The three clanked their bottles against one another.

"To life!" Tatara shouted.

"To life!" The two repeated and the trio drank away the rest of their bottles in celebration.

* * *

I was having a lot of Tatara feelings but I couldn't write any MikoTotsu.

SO this happened.

I hope you enjoyed. Just a quick piece of work for the night.

Reviews are lovely and help me improve!

-Smileandsleep


End file.
